Will You Be My Princess?
by themidnighttiger
Summary: This is the story of how Anita and Amir meet and fell in love. Sucky summery. Rated T for slight lauguage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Fanfic! I decided to do an AmirXAnita/Gretal, pairing because 1. There isn't enough fanfics of this pairing and 2. Amir is my Favorite Bachelor in Grand Bazaar! Please enjoy! :) Also italicized words are their thoughts. Disclamer: I Don't Own Harvest Moon**

**First Encounter**

**Amir POV**

It all started when I decided to leave home. I was tired of not being able to anything or go anywhere by my self. When I told my parents this, and my father recommended Zephyr town, a small town in the mountains. My father said that he and the mayor of that town were old friends. Father said I could go but on two conditions, that I had to wait until winter to leave, and I had to come back during the Fall, when the whole country celebrated his birthday. I immediately agreed to these conditions, and since it was the 25 day of fall, I went to my room too get ready for my trip to Zephyr Town.

**A few days later**

Here I was in Zephyr Town. The mayor, I later learned his name was Felix, was giving me a grand tour of the town. He was saying something in that loud, annoying, voice but I wasn't really paying attention. Then I realized we were on a small farm. "Well, said Felix, here was the farmer I was telling you about. If any will keep the fact that you are a prince and make you feel welcome it would be Anita!" then he knocked on the door. "COME IN", shouted a female voice. Felix walked in and said, "Anita, there is someone I'd like you to meet". I walked into the small house, and saw a petite blond with amethyst eyes. _Wow she's pretty._ Felix concluded his introduction and left. I stayed behind and merely said, "It's nice to meet you." Anita said "It's nice to meet you too", I hope you will feel welcome here" and then she smiled. _She has a nice smile too._ I nodded and left.

**Anita's POV**

When I woke up the morning I heard Felix outside. _Who wouldn't know where Felix was with that booming voice of his._ I waited for the knock, which came not even than a minute later. I shouted for him to come in, _He probably wants to talk about the Bazaar._ I was surprised to see that he had a stranger with him. _Wow, that stranger is so handsome, and his skin is also sexy. _It turns out that the stranger's name was Amir, and he was a prince from another country. Felix wanted me to make Amir feel welcome, and to keep the fact that he was a prince a secret. I agreed to make him feel welcome. Then Amir said, "It's nice to meet you." _His voice is sexy too._ I said, "It's nice to meet you too", and then I smiled. He nodded and then left. _Really Anita? It's nice too meet you too? You couldn't come up with anything better than that?_ I shook away my thoughts and went to feed my cow and my chicken.

**A/N: I know it's short, but i will try to make the next ones longer. Please Review it and tell me what I can improve on. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my second chapter! Yay! Thank you to lol who reviewed my story! I also agree that this is the best pairing. Anyways let's get on with the story! Remember _italicized _words are their thoughts. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harvest Moon.**

**A Visitor, A Gift, And A Bazaar**

**Anita POV**

I woke up at six o'clock on the dot, and immediately went to my calendar. It was Saturday, a bazaar day. I then went to my storage, and got out the butter, mayonnaise, yogurt, and one bottle of flower perfume that I had made during the week, using the windmills that Isaac had giving me. _I'm lucky I found all those flowers in those snowballs; otherwise I wouldn't make anything at the bazaar today._ I went into my barn to take care of my cow, Lavender, and my two chickens, Moe and Jack. " Hey Lavender." I said to my cow, who mooed back in reply. Took out my milker and Lavender just stood there know what to do. "Good Girl." I said, while brushing her. After I was done taking care of Lavender, I hopped over the fence to my chickens. After I gathered their eggs, I went and picked each of them up and petted them for a minute before setting them back down. I went back to my storage to get one more thing, and then I left my farm, heading toward the bazaar area.

**Amir's POV**

I was sitting on a chair in my hotel room, lost in thought. _It hasn't even been a full week, and yet, my mother is already visiting me. Does she really worry so much she couldn't even write a letter first?_ "Yes, she does.", I said answering my own question out loud. I sighed. She had shown up at six o'clock in the morning, saying about how she worried she was about me without any parental supervision. I assured her I was fine. I had also told I felt welcome and that only two people knew I was a prince. When she asked if I had any friends yet, I said it was too early for that, but there was a girl that had made me feel welcome. She seemed to relax at this answer. She was heading back home tonight, because she said she wanted to see the bazaar that so many talked about in this region. Right now though, she was asleep in one of the other rooms, trying to catch back up on her sleep. I heard a slight knock on my door. "Come in", I said. Anita walked into the room. "Good Morning", she said._ I still haven't gotten over her beautiful voice._ " I just thought since it was cold out side I would bring you some stew that I made for you." Then she pulled out a bowl stew, and handed it to me. "T-Thank you very much!" I said. She smiled and nodded, and then she said "Well, I have to get to the bazaar now. See you later Amir!", and with a wave she left my room.

**Anita's POV**

I had done it! I gave Amir my homemade stew! _He seemed to like it. I'll make him stew from now on!_ I quickly ran downstairs and into my best friend's room. _Thank the Harvest Goddess Daisy is still here._ "Hey Anita, what's up?" "Daisy, I just gave Amir stew and he liked just like you said he would!" " Yay! I'm so happy for you Anita!" I went over and hugged her. "How did you know he liked stew anyways?" "Well, whenever I bring him lunch he always seems happier" " I'm so glad I'm your friend, Daisy!" I stopped hugging her. "Well, Daisy I have to go now Bye!" " Bye-Bye" shouted out after me.

**At the Bazaar**

**(Still) Anita's POV**

I had laid out all of my items for the bazaar. All the items had barely filled up my upgraded stand. _Well better get to work._ I rang bell attracting some people to my stand, one of them being Amir. "I really like this butter from your farm". "You can have it for free Amir" " I can? Thank you very much Anita!" He took the butter and walked away. _My goddess he is so hot._

**Amir's POV**

_I can't believe she just gave this to me! Not only is she beautiful, and a good cook, but she is very nice too. I have to thank her better for that stew she made me earlier._ The bazaar was has been over for about a half hour and now my mother to leave. She came into my room, hugged me, and said "I saw that young lady earlier, and she seems like very nice girl. I hope you two become good friends." She released me, and when she was almost out the door when she said, "And remember, your father and I want grandchildren someday." With that, she left.

**A/N: That was an awkward ending I know. As promised this chapter is longer. Please Read and Review!**

_**-themidnighttiger :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated lately. Anyways here's the next chapter! **_**Italics are their thoughts.**_** Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why are you here?<strong>

**Amir's POV**

Two weeks. That's how long I've been here._ Being on my own isn't as fun as I thought it would be. It's actually kind of boring. At least I don't have servants pouring over me all day._ I still haven't made many friends. There was a slight knock on my door. _It better not be that annoying maid again._ "Come in", I said. The door opened and Anita walked into the room. "Hey Amir, I came to give you some more stew that I made", as she was saying this she pulled out a bowl of stew and handed it to me, wearing that beautiful smile of hers. "Thank you very much, Anita", I said taking the bowl she held out. "Amir, can I ask you something?" she asked. I nodded "Sure, you can ask me anything, Anita." "So why are you here Amir? You're a prince and all, so you could go almost anywhere, but why did you choose this small village?" "Well, Anita, it was all because I was tired of never being able to do anything myself, or go anywhere by myself. When I told my parents this, my father recommended this village because he is friends with Felix", I said. She nodded, "That sounds reasonable." Then I said, "So Anita, why are you running a farm in this small village?"

**Anita's POV**

I didn't think he would ask me the same question. "Farming is in my blood, I guess. My mother, Chelsea, runs a farm on Sunshine Islands, and grandmother, Claire, runs a farm in Mineral Town." Amir nodded like he understood, and I continued. " My father was animal trader, and my grandfather ran a chicken store so those are some other reasons why I'm farming, since you can't have cows and chickens in the city." "Anita if your mother has a farm, why didn't stay on the island and take after her farm?" _I really don't want to tell anyone this, but I think I trust Amir._ "I am actually afraid of the ocean." I admitted. Amir gave me a confused look, "If you were born on an island, why are you afraid of the ocean?"_ I really don't want to talk about is._ "I wasn't born afraid of the ocean, I started to have a fear of it when there was an a boat wreck. It all started when my father had to go to the city to get more animals for the animal shop on the island. He decided to take me with him. On the way back from the city, a huge storm came out of nowhere and the boat was taking a major beating. My father put me in the only life raft, along with two of the crewmen's' families. I guess I blacked out because I don't remember anything after that. When I woke up, I was back on the main island, and my mother was holding me and crying. After that I have always had a fear of the ocean. Besides, my twin brother, Oliver, can take over my mom's farm." I got up and went to the door "see you later, Amir" and I left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry this is so short, but I have to go to my grandma's for the 4****th**** of July, and I just wanted to update. As always Read and Review! **

**-****themidnighttiger :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but my computer decided to crash, so that's why I haven't updated. Anyways, here is a longer chapter than the others. _Italics=thoughts._ Disclaimer:I don't own Harvest Moon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Starry Night Festival<strong>

**Anita's POV**

Every year since I left the Sunshine Islands, at age nineteen, I have spent the Starry Night Festival alone. _There aren't any bars here in this town, either, maybe I will eat at the café tomorrow._ I walked into the café, "Hey, Anita." Joan greeted me. "We will be closed tomorrow for the Starry Night Festival." She said._ I guess I will just stay in my house alone. _"Ok, Joan". I said. I bought an herb salad, since I didn't have the recipe yet. I thanked her and left the café. I walked over to the river and got out my hammer. With a quick, downwards slam with the hammer, I broke through the thin ice. I did end up falling through, but I was able to get up and out of the hole, and back to the dock. Shivering, I got out my upgraded fishing pole and began to fish. About an hour later, I felt a slight tug on my line. Excited, I pulled my catch in. _Drat, it's just a branch. _Frustrated, I left my fishing spot and headed home. _I needed to change out of these wet clothes anyways. _As I entered my house, I was greeted by my cat Gracie. "Hey, Gracie, how are you doing?" I asked her as I bent down and petted her behind her ears, which she replied with a low purr. "Well, at least one of us is happy." I said to her sadly. "Meow?" said Gracie as I stopped petting her. I changed out of my wet clothes then went and sat down on my bed and started to cry. _Why do I always spend this holiday alone? Even back home on the islands I just spent it with my mom. Maybe I should go visit her, and spend the holiday with her. It is only about two hours away. _Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which scared the crap out of me. "Coming." I said, wiping my eyes and nose. Upon opening the door, I saw Amir, and he looked pretty nervous. "Anita, will you join me tomorrow for the Starry Night Festival?"

**Amir's POV**

There she stood in front of me looking a little socked. _She looks like she's been crying too. _"Yes, Amir I would love to join you for the festival tomorrow!" _She looks happier at least. _"Ok than. Be at the hotel at eight in the evening." She nodded in agreement. I nodded back and left. _I didn_'_t even know about this festival before today._

**FLASHBACK**

"Good Morning, Amir!" giggled the annoying maid Daisy. I mumbled something incoherent in reply. "Amir, do you know what tomorrow is?" chirped Daisy. "No I don't, what is tomorrow?" I replied, slightly annoyed. _Why does she just come bursting into my room every damn morning? Anyways what she is about to tell me will probably be stupid._

"It is the Starry Night Festival!" she exclaimed. "It is the night that you spend with that 'special person', it is the most romantic night of the year! They say that if you watch the stars with the person you love, you will be together forever!" she sighed. "You know, maybe you should ask Anita I hear she still hasn't got a date." Maybe I will Daisy" I replied.

**Eight o'clock at night at the hotel**

**(Still) Amir's POV**

_It is now eight o'clock and Anita isn't here. Maybe she's standing me up. Maybe that Ivan guy asked her._ These were my thoughts as paced back and forth. My clothes were not my normal clothes. It was a nice black suit. Suddenly Anita walked through the door, and she looked amazing. She was wearing knee-length, baby pink dress with a white bow in the middle. And her boots were black with a fuzzy top and stitching that was pink to match her dress. "Now that everyone is here, let's eat." Said Ethel.

We all finished eating and I said to Anita, "Do you want to go look at the stars together?" to which she replied, "Sure, let's go to my farm though. You can see the stars a lot better there." We left to go to her farm.

**Anita's POV**

Amir and I were sitting on a blanket in my desolate field, drinking hot chocolate and just watching the stars together. "Isn't beautiful Amir?" I asked, looking at the stars. "They are. In my country, you could never see the stars shining this brightly." He said in reply. Suddenly the clock that stood in the main square struck midnight. "Well, Amir I had a wonderful time tonight. We both better get to sleep." I said, yawning. Amir then suddenly pulled me in and kissed me. It was a soft kiss not hard and rough like so many I have had before. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. _Wow he is a good kisser, and his lips are so soft. _He pulled away. "Yes we should get to bed. Good night Anita. Sweet dreams." And then he walked away. I gathered up the blanket and ran back inside my house. _Oh my Goddess, what have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cheesy ending. Anyways, I am going to try to update at least once a week. Please Read and Review!**

**_-themidnighttiger:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**italics are their thoughts. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Family Matters**

**Anita's POV**

Beep, beep, beep! This was the sound that I awoke to. _ Goddess, why must that stupid alarm clock always wake me up so damn early? _I sat up and turned off my alarm by throwing the clock across the room at the wall. Not surprisingly, it broke. _It's a good thing that the bazaar is tomorrow since I am going to need a new one. _Getting out of bed, I walked over to my calendar. To my surprise it was the first of spring. _Huh, a whole year has passed. I wonder how mom and Oliver are doing. _ I walked over to my storage and took out my hoe, watering can, and some seeds that I made from some of my five star crops last year._ At least I don't have to buy fertilizer this year._ As I was getting these things I started to think about Amir. I had avoided him after the Starry Night Festival, mainly because I was too embarrassed to even talk to him. _How could he, a prince from a faraway land love me? Besides I got carried away, I shouldn't have kissed him back. _ I snapped out of those thoughts. I shook my head. _All I need to worry about now is planting my crops. _As I was about to leave I heard a loud knocking at my door. When I opened it I saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey sis what's up?"

**Amir's POV**

_She hasn't talked or visited me since the festival. Maybe I was too rash? I really hope I haven't offended her. _I paced back and forth in my room. Suddenly the annoying maid came skipping through the door.

"I have a letter for you, Amir", she said with a giggle. She handed me the letter. "Thank you very much, daisy" I said using my best manners. Then she turned around and skipped out the door. I groaned. It was another letter from my dad. I opened up the letter and groaned again. He was asking if I was done enjoying my freedom and when I was going to return to the kingdom to fulfill my duties as prince. This is another reason why I left, we always argued when I was going to become king and take over leadership of the kingdom. _Of course, becoming king means I have to get married, and an arranged one at that._ These are things I was afraid to tell Anita. I was tired of pacing around my room and I decided to pay Anita a visit, and to apologize for how I acted during the festival.

**Anita's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My brother was here, paying me a visit. "So how is mom?" I asked.

"She's fine, but not as young as she used to be. I have been taking care of the farm lately", Oliver responded. _That's good, at least she is ok. _"But, she has been worried about you. You never call, send a letter or anything. That's why I'm here. She asked me to come check on you." Oliver accused. _I feel so bad I didn't know she was so worried about me. _There was a sharp knock on my door. I stood up to get it but Oliver beat me to it. When he opened the door, Amir was standing there. "Who the hell are you?" asked Oliver. "My name is Amir, and I am a friend of Anita's" _Oh no! Oliver has always been way overprotective of me. _"Ok, Amir why don't you just go away right now because we are having a conversation right now." Oliver yelled. Amir simply turned and started to walk away. "Hey Amir, wait up!' I called after him and ran out the door, leaving my brother in my house all alone.

**A/N: There is a nice spot to stop. Anyways I hope you like it! Please review.**

_**~themidnighttiger **_


End file.
